


Winter Wonderland

by Beehsknees



Series: Steven Universe [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Short, Snow, Winter, set before Greg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 04:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11074377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beehsknees/pseuds/Beehsknees
Summary: “I’m making a snow angel, look!” The quartz stood up to reveal a slightly wonky figure that was supposed to resemble an angel.





	1. Chapter 1

“IT’S SNOWING!” Pearl looked up from her work, a confused look on her face as Rose had decided to burst into the temple. Her cheeks were red and there were snowflakes in her hair that melted due to the warmth of the building. She looked like she had run all the way from where ever she came from. Pearl arched a brow.  
“Get UP Pearl! We have to do all of the fun human activities surrounding snow!” Although Pearl wanted to protest, the grin on Rose’s face and the excitement in her eyes was something she just couldn’t say no to.  
“Well…alright. But shouldn’t we wait until morning? It’s dark out.” Rose grabbed two coats (which Pearl had no idea where they came from since Gem’s didn’t need coats) and a scarf, hastily wrapping it around Pearl’s neck.  
“Nope! Let’s go!” Rose grabbed Pearl’s hand and dragged her out of the temple, skipping along and grinning as soon as they made contact with the snow. Although gems couldn’t get cold or hot, the cooling feeling of the snow was quite relaxing.  
“Oh Pearl, isn’t it beautiful?” Pearl stared out at the white wonderland in front of them, watching all of the delicate snowflakes fall gently to the ground where they became a beautiful sheet of white.  
“…Wow.” Rose simply continued to grin and dived into a pile of snow, flailing her arms and legs about on the ground.  
“What are you doing on the floor?” The thin gem asked, putting on her coat properly and zipping it up. Although she couldn’t get cold, there was no need for her clothes to get wet because of the snow.  
“I’m making a snow angel, look!” The quartz stood up to reveal a slightly wonky figure that was supposed to resemble an angel.  
“Oh, er, what’s a snow angel?” Pearl replied with a confused look on her face. Of course, Pearl had read about the so called ‘angels’ that humans believed In, but she had never read about nor seen one that looked like the one Rose produced.  
“It’s a magical winged being that protects you from all harm! Kind of like you. But…without the wings.” The pink gem said with a giggle, pulling Pearl along yet again to show her lots of other exciting snow activities. Pearl blushed at her comment, clearing her throat. 

“And this is a snowman! You put a carrot here and two rocks there and….voila!” Pearl felt as confused as ever. What was a snowman? A man made of snow? She’d never heard something so preposterous! She just could not wrap her head around human activities. It was hard enough when Rose tried to give everybody gifts because it was ‘Christmas’, and then one time she even gave them small brown eggs! Amethyst liked them at least. But then again…Amethyst liked everything. She even liked humans a lot. The amount of times she had nearly gotten them into trouble with the humans was too high to count.  
“Can we just…go back? It’s all a bit much.” Rose looked deflated, and Pearl felt bad for her in a way as all she was trying to do was spread some joy on this planet.  
“Can’t we just stay out a little bit longer? Please, sweetheart?” Rose had been spying on humans and had picked up the little nicknames they called each other. Pearl hated them at first as she didn’t want to even associate with humans as she didn’t care, but once she realised that only Rose called her that and no one else, it felt special and she melted whenever she muttered those words. It was almost as special as when Rose called her ‘My Pearl’.  
“How can I say no to you? Fine. But can we sit down for a bit?” Rose beamed and took the small gem’s hand, leading her up to the large hill above the temple. They settled down on the snow covered grass, laying down and facing the stars.  
“Isn’t the Earth beautiful? You could never find something this beautiful on-..”  
“Don’t say it.” Pearl hated thoughts about Homeworld. The place where she was made and was treated badly her whole life. It wasn’t until Rose came that Pearl realised there was more to life than being miserable and taking orders.  
“But…Yes I suppose it does have its charms.” Rose smiled and shuffled closer to Pearl, leaning her head against her and making sure her hair didn’t get in the way. They stared up at the blinking white lights until Rose pointed upwards.  
“Oh look, a shooting star! We have to make a wish!” She rushed out excitedly.  
“Uh. Why?” Was this another human custom?  
“Because you wish on stars and your wish will come true! Quick Pearl, wish!” Rose closed her eyes and held her breath (well, pretended to, since she was a gem breathing wasn’t mandatory). Pearl arched an eyebrow but closed her eyes also, thinking of what to wish for. Really, wishing for something seemed silly. If she wanted anything, she could simply get it! Well… She opened her eyes and stared at the woman lying next to her. She decided she would wish for something.  
A moment of silence passed as the shooting star flew across the sky before disappearing.  
“So what did you wish for? Wait don’t tell me! If you tell me, it won’t come true.” Again, Pearl looked confused again. She would /never/ understand the weird things humans came up with. But if it made Rose happy then she couldn’t complain. The flame of excitement the Quartz gem had for human culture was actually quite sweet. She would pour over magazines for hours, showing Garnet all of the amazing clothes the human race wore.  
There was more silence as both seemed happy with the lack of talking, their hands laced together and the snow falling gently around them.  
“Hey Pearl?”  
“Hm?”  
“Do you want to know what I wished for?”  
“What?” Pearl heard shuffling next to her and Rose’s face was inches away from hers.  
“For you.” The small gem’s cheeks blushed purple.  
“I wished for the same.” She whispered, staring into her deep eyes. Rose looked as serious as ever as she closed the gap between them, kissing her gently.  
It was all Pearl had ever dreamed of. A tear slid down her cheek as she kissed her back, a skinny hand coming up to stroke her cheek. They broke apart after a few seconds and Rose pressed their foreheads together.  
“I told you my wish. Does that mean it won’t come true?” Pearl asked jokingly and Rose burst out laughing.  
“My Pearl, you are too much!”  
Pearl sighed wholeheartedly.


	2. Chapter 2

“IT’S SNOWING!” Pearl looked up from her holopad as Steven burst into the house, his big coat on and a scarf wrapped around him.  
“Get UP Pearl! We have to do all the fun activities surrounding snow! C’mon!” Pearl smiled and stood up, grabbing Steven’s woolly hat from his bedroom and passing it to him. She watched him as he ran outside and plunged himself into the snow, flailing his arms and legs.  
“You’re just like your mother…”   
“C’mon Pearl! We need to make some snowmen! And some snow gems as well!” Pearl smiled and walked down the steps of the house, reminiscing of past times with her loved one.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Rose so much she is precious


End file.
